


Prison Seduction

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You know what they do to girls like you in prison? You're about to find out. Don't drop the soap!





	Prison Seduction

You’re a bad girl who’s been locked up for a few years. Suddenly, you’ve got some fresh meat in your cell. You don’t usually do this, but she is just too cute. And besides, isn’t it best if you claim her before someone much scarier gets the chance to? For her own good, of course.

*emphasis*

(suggestions/possible sound effects)

{Actions taken by other party}

[actions/notes/etc]

Please feel free to modify this script as you like.

All characters in this work are 18+. If you are not 18+, it is illegal to read this and you will go to jail and end up the subject of this script.  
___________________________________________________

(Cell door slams)

Hey. 

By the look on your face when the door closed, I’d say you’re new here. How was your ride in?

Scary? Why?

{she explains}

Yeah, I’ve shared transports with girls like those. Hell, I’ve *been* that girl sometimes. The trick with them is to just stand up for yourself, and they’ll leave you alone. It’s a test. What did you do?

{she responds}

Well, that’s not a great way to establish street cred, but what do I know? Maybe begging someone not to hurt you is a sign of a true badass.

But anyway, let’s get to know each other. How long are you here?

Three to five? Ouch. What’d they get you for? DWI? (disapproving) Mm-mm-mm. I hear there’s a lot of that going around. Explains all the new fish swimming about. It’s adorable, they’ll believe anything you tell them. 

There was this one, where (laughs) we convinced her that she had to pay “rent” for her cell. And when she ran out of stuff to pay us, she offered to carry out a hit! (More laughing)

So anyway, (laughing) we told her to go into the shower and strangle the girl with the infinity tattoo on her neck. And she actually goes in! She was tiny! She couldn’t have strangled that girl without a stepladder! (laughing) Anyway, we heard a lot of screaming, and the new fish eventually limped out of there. She was *not* a good sport about the whole thing.

Oh, don't worry, that won't happen to you. You're my cellmate. If anyone's giving you trouble, come to me. 

In the meantime, let's go over the schedule: Wake up is at six, breakfast at seven, shower at eight, yard time nine-thirty, lunch at noon, dinner at six, and lights out at ten. Any questions?

The food? Yeah, stay away from it. It's not good. Not that any of us can tell exactly what it is. Stick to the stuff they sell at the commissary, the money you put in should show up in a few weeks. In the meantime, let me know if you need anything, I'll take care of it. 

The appeal process? No idea. Think I’d be here if I had a decent lawyer?

Guards? Um, they usually leave you alone. But the flip side of that is that you can’t expect them to help you if things go bad. If they bail you out of a tough spot, people will think you’re a snitch. And believe me, you *don’t* want that.

Do we get individual shower stalls? (laugh) No, it's all open concept. Very feng shui. Hope you like public nudity. If it's any consolation, they'll certainly like *you*, with a body like that. Don't worry, I've got your back in there.

Now go ahead. Ask the question. 

(Teasing) You know which one. The one that’s on the lips of every new fish. The one that you’ve been wondering about ever since you got sentenced.

Yes, there’s sex. A lot of it since they got rid of conjugal visits. Not much else to do, really. I’d say it’s mostly consensual. Usually it’s part of a deal between young newbies and tougher inmates. You know, “I keep you safe, you keep me relaxed” type of thing. And nobody will get judgmental about it. Even the straight girls get down.

“Oh, with your haircut, your muscles, and those tattoos, I’m basically hooking up with a man.” (chuckle) whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.

Now, I have some questions for you.

First one: top or bottom?

[beat]

“Not interested.” What are you going to do, sleep on the floor?

[exasperated] Yes, I am talking about which bunk you want. 

Bottom? Good. Glad you didn’t pick top. [casually menacing] I’d hate to have to beat the hell out of you on your first night over a bed.

Next question: do you have a man on the outside?

{she responds}

Interesting. Now that leads to our final question:

Have you ever been with a woman?

Why do I ask? Oh, no reason. Just wondering if I’m going to be popping your sapphic cherry tonight.

I know, I know, and trust me, I *never* do this. Usually when I want to show the newbie who’s in charge, I’ll just pick a fight with her. But when I saw you come into my cell, with those big scared eyes and the *smoothest* skin I’ve seen in years, I knew I couldn’t hurt you. In fact, I knew I had to make you mine.

Oh sweetheart, don’t put your fists up like that, you’re just embarrassing yourself. We both know who’s going to win, and I would just hate to have to mess up that beautiful face. You’re a lover, not a fighter. So if you'd be so kind as to peel that jumpsuit off, we can start getting to know each other.

{She protests, but you silence her with a kiss.}

Shh... It’s going to all right. Just as soon as you get all these buttons undone. Now I don't want to repeat myself. Start. Undressing. Now.

God, these uniforms are so scratchy, aren't they? I never wear them around the cell. 

Slow down, gorgeous. I want to savor this moment. Just keep unbuttoning nice and slow for me. 

Now, I’m just going to slide the uniform off your shoulders...

No no, leave the camisole and boyshorts on. I like to unwrap my gifts slowly.

[looking over her body] Hmmmm...

You know, I can’t tell who’s luckier. You for having this unbelievable figure, or me for having you.

Now, won’t you lie on the bed for me?

On your stomach, dear.

Good girl.

Now, I think I’ll start with your shoulders, let me know if I’m digging in too much.

Why yes I *am* giving you a massage, I thought that was obvious. 

Why are you looking at me like that? I want you to be relaxed. It's like I said, I don't want to just pin you down and fuck you, I want to make you *mine*. I'm a criminal, not a savage. Besides, I don't want to find out what it's like to fuck a coiled spring. Now just focus on getting rid of the tension you're holding, and let my hands do the work.

Deep breaths, newbie. Just keep breathing. In... [inhale] and out... [exhale] just like that. 

To be honest, you're lucky you wound up with me. 

[kiss]

Most conquests around here don't start with a shoulder massage and small talk.

Speaking of, let's get this top off you and move on to your back. 

Come one now, sit up, and I'll just slide it off over your head, like so. 

My god, your breasts are perfect. Did you have work done? No? Well, let me get my hands on them and I'll be the judge of that.

My, my. They feel so natural. In fact, I'm just going to flick one of them, right on the nipple. Ooooh, so responsive! I can tell we're going to- 

[slap, and switch to menacing voice]

Don't pull away from me like that! Look at me. Look. At. Me. Don't think for a second that you're in charge here. I'm trying to be gentle. But if I need to show you where we stand, I will. 

[Switch back to gentle, reassuring voice] Now, where were we? Oh right. Lie back down for me, will you? That’s a good girl.

Just close those big beautiful eyes and focus on my hands, pressing hard into your back, digging down to that tension, that anxiety. Feel it all ebbing away.

What was that? Did I just hear a moan out of you? Don’t be shy, you’ll be doing *plenty* of that later.

Now I'm going to start pressing into the small of your back, with my hands moving in deep focused circles. And from the way you're grinding your hips into the mattress, I have a sneaking suspicion that you're okay with that. 

Now before we go any further, I'm going to remove your panties. I'm going to just slide them down your legs, nice and slowly, just like that, and toss them aside. There we go. My goodness, just look at your ass. I'm going to give it a quick squeeze, I just can't help myself! Every [kiss] inch of you [kiss] is just [kiss] irresistible.

Now, let’s get a finger down there to see if you’re ready for the main event yet.

Oh my. Positively glistening. You stay put, I’m go into go get my toy. 

[pause while you put on strap-on]

{she gasps in shock}

Oh sweetheart, don’t be scared. I know it’s big, but you can take it. Don’t worry, it feels smaller than it is. Here, why don’t you give it a kiss before we start?

{she doesn’t want to}

I said kiss it!

{she acquiesces}

Good girl. Now, I want you to get on your hands and knees. Don’t forget to arch your back, that really gets me going.

Come on now, you must have known something like this might happen. [whisper] we’ve all heard the stories about what happens to pretty girls in lockup. [normal voice] besides, at least you’re with me and not a sadist, or a nymphomaniac. I hear Isabelle gives it to her punk at least five times a day. And Olivia over in block C? Im told she likes her fresh meat tenderized. Of course if this doesn’t work out, I could trade you to either of them.

Now arch that lovely back for me darling.

Mmmmmm, yes, just like that. 

Now the million dollar question: which hole tonight?

Shhhh, I’m thinking.

Eenie...

Meenie...

Miney...

Mo...

Catch your cellmate by the-

You know what? We’ll save that one for my birthday. Let’s start with that sweet pussy and just ease you into this.

Do you think you’ll squirm and whimper? Or will you take it like a big girl? I know which one I want. 

Are you ready?

[kiss]

I don’t care.

[spit on strap-on]

Let’s get started.

[begin sounds of toy sliding in, start making quiet grunts and soft moans]

Just in and out, nice and slowly to start. My hands on your hips, your hands gripping the mattress for dear life as it goes in. See? I told you you could take it. 

I should have done missionary, that way I could have seen the look in your eyes. I guess I’ll just have to get a bigger one and try that some other time.

Mmm, that’s right, just sliding in and out...

Here baby, if it hurts that much, just take my hand and squeeze it, that’ll help.

Yes, that’s it!

Yes!

Oh god, yes!

You love it don't you, you fucking *love it*!

[Continue to improvise dirty talk]

You are just so tight, I love it.

Oh god, yes, come on, come with me!

[Improvise an orgasm]

[contented sigh, kiss]

Now let me just get this thing off...

There we go.

C’mon baby, just let me get my arms around you, and maybe stroke that lovely hair for a bit. I know that hurt, but it’s over now.

Let me just kiss [kiss] your tears [kiss] away [kiss]. 

I meant what I said earlier, by the way. You belong to me now. Anything you need, I promise I’ll take care of it. No one else is going to hurt you, you have my word. I’ll make sure you stay out of trouble so that you’ll get out soon. Pretty things shouldn’t be in a cage.

But when they are, can you blame a girl for taking advantage?

From now in, we do everything together. We eat together, we exercise together, we shower together. Just so that everyone knows you’re spoken for. 

And I know, it sounds just awful right now, I know. But I’ve seen a lot of girls in your shoes. They’re safe. They’re cared for. And over time, they come to enjoy a women’s touch. This is such a lonely place, having someone to hold you at night makes such a difference. And they always start angry, and scared, but they come around. [Amused] In fact, I’m willing to bet that within six months of today you’ll tell me you love me. 

And by the way, when I asked you which bunk you wanted, that was kind of a trick question.

[kiss]

[whisper] We’ll share one.


End file.
